


Plans and Losses

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Instability, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Love, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: Robert Lanyon has planned his life for several decades ahead; only he missed one thing.





	Plans and Losses

**Author's Note:**

> it’s T, but if you triggers with self-harm then do not read, okk?  
> in the same Universe with "Cupcakes and News", but this one happened before the previous (so everything is ok with Lanyon). also I think about creating a series about modern!TGS, bc I hella love this idea.  
> _  
> Edward Hyde is a dick and Robert is mentally unstable, beware (I wrote him from myself in a little way, so it’s kinda? personal).

Robert has planned his life for several decades ahead – here he is graduated from the university, boastfully throwing up his graduate cap; here he is breaking the last connection with his father, proudly slapping the front door behind him; here he becomes a successful and respected doctor, with honor and money on his hands. His friends value his advices, his colleagues listen attentively to his speeches, his life turns easily with the wheel of fortune. Minor troubles only make him stronger, oversights – bolder, and he himself is single and happy in his solitude.

 

When he tells his plans to Henry, he laughs and nods. He got used to Robert’s overexcited mumbling, got used to his active gesticulation, got used to his nervous obsession with his own future. How they came together is a mystery, but the university has made their friendship even stronger. Therefore, when Henry tells Robert that from tomorrow they will add a new neighbor to his room – Robert takes it as a matter of State importance. He takes a wait-and-see position and drills the halls of the university with a glance. In the end, some disheveled blond shoves an ice cream into his hands and salutes with two fingers. Robert takes two minutes to compare all the facts.

 

The neighbor’s name is Edward Hyde. He is a complete dolt and a headache for everyone who’s near him. He is a self-taught chemist and idiot experimenter; and also he’s polyamorous and shamelessly pansexual. He flirts with Henry (who leaves his flirt unanswered); he flirts with Rachel (she blushes and giggles); he flirts with Lucy (Lucy deeply doesn’t care). The only thing that worries Robert – he doesn’t flirt with him.

So when he realizes that he's hopelessly falling in love with Edward Hyde, he wants to cut his veins.

 

So that what he’s doing – accurate horizontal stripes aesthetically flaunted on the left wrist. Robert wants everything to be beautiful – practicality always worries him last. He is not an idiot and he hasn’t had suicidal tendencies, but over the years of his life with father, the touch of a razor has become a pleasant reminder that he is still alive. Still alive and feels. Although he would’ve dreamed of getting rid of the latter for forever.

 

Henry is preparing for the exams, Rachel needs to help her grandmother, and the rest are too busy with their own lives; so in the amusement park, they are alone. Edward frowns, but then waves his hand and resolutely snorts.

“Well, are you ready for a date?”

He’s, of course, joking. Robert sniggers ridiculously and follows the blond; the blond flits from the ferris wheel to the children’s cars, scurries between the counters with sweet cotton wool and eventually gets lost from sight somewhere in the distance. Robert doesn’t like this place – too many people, and too much open space. He hides out somewhere under the high park pine, biting his lip in panic. Therefore, when Edward emerges from nowhere, with a stupid balloon-flamingo in his hand; Robert clings to him with all his fingers, and involuntarily pulls closer to himself. Edward claps his eyes in surprise, then grins from ear-to-ear and hands Robert a balloon.

 

The flamingo is now lonely knotted on the edge of the table in his room; Robert draws-draws-draws. He didn’t do it for so long, but the pencil slides on the notebook sheet with surprising ease. Henry sits beside him, under this sprawling university oak tree, and casts worried glances at his friend. He knows; Robert (again) is taken by something, and this sickly passion deprives him of food and sleep. He peers over the medic’s shoulder but sees only a million sketches of green eyes.

 

Robert has never tried to impress anyone, but now he's doing exactly this. Foolishly corrects his hair, smoothes creases on his trousers and nervously fiddles the sleeves of his shirt.

There’s a snowstorm on the street, but in a few days has been promised warming; the whole company gathered at his house, sipping hot cocoa and planning their weekend. Edward is also here, he’s sitting next to Henry, and Robert suddenly notes that he doesn’t like it at all. Too close and too wrong. Robert is saying something about the fact that he has no one to celebrate the holidays with, and that he has no one to go to a new “Star Wars” movie; the others are unlikely listening to him, talking about their own, but their noise covers with one low voice:

“I can go with you.”

Everything about Hyde is always too close and too wrong.

 

Edward kisses him under the mistletoe; Edward gives him a long, long night of love; and then Edward breaks his heart.

 

Robert has planned his life for several decades ahead;

Only now he has no life.


End file.
